


Similarities and Differences

by Ms_Julius



Series: SINF-week 2 [5]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, SINF Week, SINF Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: The movie night.





	Similarities and Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part of the SINF-week 2, prompt is "Similarities and Differences".

On the screen, a murderer had just chopped off a piece of a screaming woman’s arm, blood showering the whole bedroom with red, the sound effects making the gory scene stand out even more.

Sitting in the corner of the couch with a thick book, Machiavelli lifted his gaze from the pages and frowned at the movie. “Why do you watch these things? Don’t you find them unneccesary violent in nature?”

Next to him, a hand embedded into a bowl of popcorn, Billy sat back up straight, his eyes glued to the TV. Hearing his partner’s words, he tore his gaze off, turning slightly to look at the older man.

“I know it’s gruesome, but it is kinda like a train crash, y’know? It’s horrifying, yet you can’t look away.” His eyes wandered back to the screen. “Besides, I’m sure you have witnessed much crueler executions during your old days in Italy. Probably ordered more than a few.”

At that, Machiavelli’s shoulders tensed, his lips pressing tightly together. This was not a topic they had discussed in the past, and he had no desire to start now. 

“I’ll have you know, even if I  _ did  _ sentence someone to death, I made sure to perform the act itself as cleanly and painlessly as possible.” He glanced at the television, grimacing. “It certainly did not include separating any body parts from their host.”

Billy didn’t seem to notice his apparent distress as he continued to watch the film. “Oh, but having a criminal hanged or poisoned to death still includes killing them. I’m not so sure if your victims know to appreaciate your methods or not.” He crammed a handful of popcorns in his mouth, speaking while chewing. “Well, this thing is about to end soon anyway, how about we watch something we both enjoy after this, hmm?” Smiling, he offered the bowl to Machiavelli. “I can let you choose the movie.”

“How generous. I might take you up for that offer”, the magician said, leaning deeper into the soft pillows. “But I am not stopping reading before this hideous waste of film is over.”

Billy just chuckled, shifting his attention back to the happenings on the screen. 

* * *

“I would have not guessed that you’d pick something like this.”

“What? It is a good movie. And besides, after that blood pageant you just indulged in, you are going to keep me awake the whole night if we don’t watch something nice and cozy to even it out.” Machiavelli’s hand slipped back into the bowl, now filled up with two types of chips. “This is one of my favorite movies. Don’t mock it.”

Billy allowed more of his weight to drain against his lover’s relaxed arm. His head came to rest on top of the bony shoulder. “Yes, but ‘The fox and the hound’? I mean you can’t blame a guy for not realising you have a soft spot for cartoons.”

“Animations, Billy. Cartoons are for chilren.”

“And yet I catch you watching Tom and Jerry while eating your breakfast.” He smirked, glancing upwards to see the shade on red spreading over Machiavelli’s face. “And don’t you even try to deny that. You were doing it this morning!”

“Well, yes... It is an entertaining show none of less.” The blush was visible despite the darkness of the room.

The younger man grinned, squeezing the arm he was leaning on. “Hey, I’m not judging. I do enjoy them myself, and this movie right here hits me with feels no matter how many times I watch it.” They were now coming up to the scene in the forest where Tod is left alone by his adoptive owner. From beside him, Billy could hear a silent sniff.

“Mac, are you crying?”

An angry slap in the arm was his price, the older man then raising the same hand to brush against his tearing eyes. “It is a sad scene, Billy! It’s designed to make you cry! He is left all by himself in the middle of nowhere, for gods sake! How is he supposed to survive? And what kind of caretaker does that to their loved one?”

Billy curled up closer to the warmth of his companion. “You’d be surprised.” He reached into the snack dish, stuffing his mouth full of cheetos. “But you know this one has a happy ending. No need to weep over something that turns out okay in the end.” 

There was a moment of silent, just the humming of the movie and the breathing of them two.

“You know, even if it does not always seem that way, you are quite a smart man, Henry McCarty.”

Billy looked at him with puzzlement, then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some more chips. 

“If you say so Mac. I was just trying to make you feel better. It is, after all, a happy story.”

Machiavelli’s gaze left the screen and moved slowly to stare at their linked fingers, his eyes coming to rest to the golden band placed in Billy’s ring finger.

“It certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feeeedbaaack... Feeeeed meeee...


End file.
